


【ME】For one night , for one lifetime 1

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12
Summary: FB CEO马总，和投资大鳄花朵，在一次派对后阴差阳错419，第二天出酒店不幸被狗仔拍到，于是不得已对外声称他们是情侣，假装谈恋爱最后炮友变真爱的傻白甜故事。





	【ME】For one night , for one lifetime 1

爱德华多不知道这一切是怎么开始的。当那个卷发男人把手覆上他衬衫的那一瞬间，他的脑子里就什么都没有了。  
这是一场汇聚了硅谷名流的隐秘派对，出席者中不乏各种IT新贵、顶级投资者、上市公司大亨，甚至人们不常见到的政界人士。这种派对在硅谷每周都有，有时是在圣何塞灯火通明的大厦顶层，有时是在希尔斯堡半岛某座有葡萄园的奢华宅邸。游艇聚会已经是过时的娱乐，私人庄园才是各种钱权和情色交易最丰沛的衍生土壤。  
爱德华多很少参加这种派对。萨维林家的小公子有足够显赫的家世，足够卓越的投资眼光，以及一点点隐藏在Prada的三件套之下的不外露的骄矜。绝大部分时候，他对这样的情色交易视若不见，更遑论参与；但凡事总有例外，尽管他早已因为毒辣的投资眼光和惊人的年轻美貌名扬美利坚金融圈，但事实上，他与旧金山远没有混熟。作为一个甫来硅谷，还未摸透门路的新晋IT投资者，他不得不为未来谋划，从研究飓风和象棋的空闲时间里分出一些来虚与委蛇。  
这里有无数打扮美艳的年轻女性，有的穿着华贵的曳地晚礼服，有的只穿着轻薄的丝绸睡袍。酒台，走廊，室外泳池，无处不可见她们的身影。衣香鬓影，纸醉金迷，宅邸的每个角落都能听到低声的暧昧喘息，铺满整个地面的羊绒地毯大抵也是为了这个用处。  
由于紧张，这个晚上他喝了不少酒。爱德华多对硅谷的声色场还不够了解，自然也不知道，他们喝的酒里是被下了料的。  
经常浸淫这种派对的人都知道不能喝太多。那点药粉，拿来助兴用刚刚好，过犹不及，喝多了谁也不想闹出什么笑话。  
爱德华多逐渐感觉到热，非常热，可是这里的空调温度明明就调得很低。欲望不知什么时候悄然探了头，裸露在外的皮肤有些微麻痒，那股热意流淌到了他的四肢百骸，心跳得很快，仿佛下一秒就要扑腾而出。  
有一个脑满肠肥的投资大亨一直在跟他搭话，像蛇一样粘腻的眼光不怀好意地在他全身上下逡巡。他想找借口离开，却被对方情急之下拉住了手臂。  
爱德华多想要挣开，却因为酒精和药物的缘故一个没站稳，差点摔倒在地——一个卷发男人扶了他一把。  
他算不上高大，但手臂坚实有力，整个人都散发着一种冷硬的气息，钴蓝色的眼睛似乎看不到底。  
爱德华多认识他，Facebook年轻有为的CEO，硅谷炙手可热的宠儿——马克·扎克伯格。今晚他似乎没有喝酒，一直闲闲地坐在角落。  
爱德华多看了看身后，派对的淫乱已经初现端倪——不少衣衫凌乱的男女都拥抱着滚在了浸了酒渍的地毯上，灯光昏暗，香气靡靡，夜色像一匹潜伏已久的凶兽，蠢蠢欲动，似乎马上就要张开血盆大口，将他卷入暗不见底的深渊之中。  
萨维林家小公子的脑袋都是混沌的。他又热又惶恐，但面前的这个人不知为什么让他感到有一丝安全。

“带我走。”当卷发男人把手覆上他衬衫时的那一瞬间，他脱口而出。

而现在，爱德华多想穿越回去掐死昨晚的那个自己。  
从柔软而豪华的大床上醒来，他全身酸痛无比，像被一百匹马拉的马车碾压过一样；嘴唇红肿，摩擦得都快破了皮；身上斑斑点点的吻痕数量多得吓人，他觉得自己贴个标签就可以直接拿去唐人街的红豆糕店里售卖。  
更要命的是，身后那处明显被蹂躏过的地方还残留着滚烫的、被撑开的触感，又痛又涨，有什么粘稠的液体正在缓慢地从被使用过度的红肿小口里流出来。  
爱德华多的脸都白了。  
他深吸一口气，先往床下看了一眼 ——好家伙，三个用过的避孕套。  
——他十七岁第一次跟女朋友上床时都没用过那么多。  
他闭了闭眼，又往一片狼藉的床上看了一眼。  
某个制造了这一切的卷毛混蛋还抱着被子睡得正熟。  
爱德华多磨着牙，从小看过的犯罪电影场景一幕幕在他脑海中闪现。他开始认真思考，先杀人、再碎尸，最后抹去一切痕迹的可能性。  
当马克醒来，看到的就是拿着一把小刀坐在床边，一丝不挂的高挑青年，整个人散发着还未散尽的肉欲气息，眼睛里仿佛喷着火。实话说，那副场面真是......真是......  
——真是太辣了。  
Facebook的CEO感到自己又硬了起来。

几个小时前。  
我要给这家酒店写匿名投诉信，马克冷静地想。  
为什么床头配备的避孕套只有一盒三个？？？  
他已经按着俊美颀长的巴西青年做了三次，每一次都把身下的那个人操得神智迷离哭叫不休。爱德华多热情极了，修长匀称的长腿紧紧地挂在他的腰上，玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇张开着索吻，他蜜糖色的眼睛里满是水汽，每呻吟一声马克就更硬一分。  
事情发展到这样的境地，在派对上向他求助的爱德华多起码要负一半的责任。  
他开车带着小鹿一样的青年离开那个私人庄园，然后带他到了不远处的一家高级酒店。房门刚打开的那一瞬间，两个人就如胶似漆地吻在了一起。  
说不清是谁先主动，他们像两头饥渴的野兽一样撕扯着对方的衣服。马克毫不留情地咬肿了小鹿殷红挺立的乳头，他动作粗暴地爱抚着青年翘起来的、正在汩汩流水的性器，然后将另一只手的手指伸进了那处隐秘的穴口里。  
爱德华多没经历过这个，他本能地想要挣扎——但是马克立刻又给了他一个极具侵略性的吻。在唇舌的火热交缠和性器被抚弄的快感之间，他醺然欲醉，直到那处的手指增加到了三根也未曾发觉。  
把他玩到足够湿，足够软，足够浪之后，马克决定开始攻城略地了。  
他先在玄关处把青年按在墙上做了一次，把对方操得浑身虚软，又抱回床上做了一次。  
被蹂躏过的青年看起来很是凄惨，被操出来的生理性泪水糊满了他漂亮的脸，胸口遍布吻痕和牙印，大腿内侧都是马克手劲太大留下的指痕。穴口湿润红肿，每一寸褶皱都被可怜兮兮地碾平，甚至能看到里面仍然不断蠕动着的嫩肉。  
爱德华多的这副样子让马克少有的感到了一丝内疚。他把人抱到了浴室，准备给对方做个清理。结果非但澡没洗成，他们还把浴室弄得一团糟。  
......在镜子前做爱真的太爽了。  
爱德华多已经累得一根手指都抬不起来，马克善心大发的决定停手。他在床上找了一块勉强还算得上干爽的地方，用被子把青年包裹起来，自己从背后抱着他。  
青年的皮肤温热并且光滑，手感实在太好，摸着摸着，Facebook的CEO的就又开始心猿意马。  
马克在“不做了，睡觉”和“我就蹭蹭，不进去”的两个选项中犹豫了很久，最后他还是选择了后者——结果他不但蹭了，还进去了；不但进去了，还射了；不但射了，还忘了掩盖犯罪现场......  
因此当他醒来，看到拿着小刀坐在床边的爱德华多时，丝毫不觉得惊讶。  
卷发的罪魁祸首挑了挑眉。

  
“你正在削的那个苹果，能分我一半吗？”

-tbc-


End file.
